Underneath It All
by xxAlyssa
Summary: Ginny had a great life, perfect husband, and amazing children. But when a terrible accident lands her in an alternate reality, she finally realizes what her destiny really is. Is it too late to change her life? Or will she say goodbye to whats she knows?
1. The Accident

A/N Hey hey! I'm back!!! This story was inspired by a song by Full Blown Rose, entitled Somebody Help Me. I hope you like it! Listen to the song!!!!! It moves fast in the beginning FYI. A big 'thanks' goes out to Silver Ice for editing this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Here's the summary:

Ginny had a great life, perfect husband, and amazing children. But when a terrible accident lands her in an alternate reality, she finally realizes what her destiny really is. Is it too late to change her life? Or will she say goodbye to the world she's always known?

Chapter One- The Accident

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Seven Years Earlier_

It was a hazy day at Hogwarts and Ginny Weasley was walking around the Quidditch field with her boyfriend of two years, Harry Potter. "Happy Anniversary!" Ginny exclaimed as the couple stopped to look adoringly at one another.

"Oh thanks Ginny." Harry responded with no emotion in his voice. He opened the long, oddly shaped package and grew pale. His jaw dropped and his emerald eyes widened as he unwrapped it. He stroked the broom's golden handle, and glanced at Ginny in incredulity. "This is..."

"A Firebolt....limited edition." Ginny looked down at the broom. "My life's savings went towards this." Ginny looked at Harry with a smile, but it quickly faded when she saw his pale complexion.

"Take it back Ginny." Harry said sternly.

"Harry..." Ginny began trembling at the same time as Harry took a few steps back, placing a diminutive black box and the broom on the ground.

"I'm sorry Ginny...I...I did something---bad." Harry crossed his arms as his eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"What did you do?" Ginny inquired, her eyes starting to get shiny. "Look at me Harry...please."

He looked at her. "I...I cheated on you Gin."

Ginny's eyes grew wide as she turned her back to Harry. "With who?" Ginny asked quietly between sobs.

"And now she's pregnant...." Harry said, ignoring Ginny's question.

Ginny thought for a moment, remembering a girl in his year was pregnant, "It was Parvati..." she stated facing him, her face filled with agony and anger. "How could you?! You slept with one of my good friends!"

Harry cringed at her rising voice. "I'm sorry." He muttered running off the field, leaving an outraged and heartbroken Ginny standing alone. She looked up at the sky as it began to rain, and fell to the ground in sadness, crying to herself. Ginny grabbed the box and opened it. As she did a small paper fell out, revealing her present: A gold bracelet with heart-shaped charms dangling off it. Throwing the bracelet on the wet ground, she opened the note. It read:

Remember me.

Love always, Harry

Ginny crumpled up the note in her hand, and began to cry harder.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

Ginny stirred, awakening from her peaceful slumber as she heard children voices whispering.

"Should we wake her?"

"No, let her sleep."

"She reminds me of Sleeping Beuty."

"It's beauty....and Sleeping Beauty had golden hair and was in a deep slumber. Mom will wake up."

"Oh..."

" That's correct." Ginny opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She saw her two children, Lucius and Elizabeth.

"Mommy!" The four-year-old exclaimed, crawling into bed next to her mother, who kissed her forehead and stroked her soft red curls. "Lucius?" Ginny patted on the empty space next to her.

Lucius shrugged and crawled over to Ginny, sitting next to her as Draco entered.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth exclaimed getting out of the bed and running into her father's arms.

"Liz!" Draco swooped up the little girl and gave her a kiss as Ginny watched smiling. "How are you love?"

Liz giggled. "Great!" She responded with enthusiasm as Draco walked over to the bed.

He gave her another endearing smile before placing her down on the bed. " Hello Lucius," Draco greeted as he walked over to his son and ruffled his hair. "Ready to practice Quidditch?" Lucius nodded in reply. "Go get ready and I'll be out in a minute."

Lucius jumped eagerly off the bed and ran out of the room. Draco turned to Liz, who let out another giggle. "And you missy!" Draco began to tickle Liz, who squirmed trying to get away from her father. "Go downstairs, your breakfast is getting cold." Liz ran out of the room as Draco closed the door behind her. Turning back to Ginny he gave her a devilish grin before running and jumping on the bed.

"Morning."

"Morning." Ginny smiled as Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Ever think about having another?" Draco asked leaning on his side, his head propped up by his hand.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Well...what are we waiting for?" he asked coming closer.

"Your son is waiting for you to play Quidditch with him." Ginny replied smiling.

"Just a quickie?" Draco whispered as his lips gently brushed over hers.

Ginny nodded giving into temptation, giggling as Draco climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over them.

Ginny ran towards the front door as the doorbell continued to ring. "I'm coming!" she yelled finally opening it. "Hermione Granger without patience?"

"Sorry," Hermione apologized entering the manor, revealing her large stomach. "I really have to use the bathroom!"

Ginny nodded with a chuckle as Ron entered closely behind with their two kids: Bethany and Dylan, who were around Liz and Lucius's age. "Hi Ron." Ginny greeted giving her brother a hug. "Hi kids!" Ginny bent down and give them each a quick peck on the cheek.

Liz ran in the hall. "Bethany!" She ran over to her cousin and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Liz!" The four year old greeted as she twirled her brown hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, around her small finger.

"Aunt Ginny," Dylan began. "Where's Lucius?"

"Outside playing Quidditch with your Uncle. Did you bring you broom?"

Dylan smiled and lifted his broom up. Ginny ruffled the ten year old's red hair before he ran out into the back.

" Sorry about that!" Hermione waddled into the hallway and over to Ginny giving her a hug.

"Look at you!" Ginny smiled pulling away and looking at Hermione's enormous belly. "Ron really did a number on you!"

"Yeah and he's going to regret it when I give birth!" Hermione answered giving Ron a smile.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I have to remember that silencing charm!" he joked as Hermione hit him in the arm. "Ow! Joking!"

Ginny and Hermione laughed as Ron walked into the backyard. "You ready to go to London?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah... just don't walk too fast again!" Ginny laughed as the two girls apparated into the city.

* * *

"So how are things with you and Ron?" Ginny asked Hermione as they ate ice cream.

Hermione shrugged. "Fine, but how are things with you and Draco?"

"Same same." Ginny answered as they got up and began walking again.

"'Same same' meaning that you'd rather not be with him?"

"'Same same' meaning that I love him and everything's perfect." Ginny answered stopping as she dropped her purse in the middle of the street.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried at the other end of the street.

Ginny looked up as she saw a car coming at her nonstop. She screamed as she went flying into the air and everything went black.

Hermione ran over and lifted her head onto her lap. "Somebody help me! Help!" She cried as people began calling the paramedics.

* * *

Ginny stirred and opened her eyes.

"Ginny...Ginny...wake up..." a voice called.

"Draco?" Ginny answered groggily as the image came in.

"Draco?" the image replied shocked as she saw the blur of his ruffled black hair.

A/N Ahh...it's good to be back!


	2. Confused

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! You ROCK!!!! Onward with the story!**

**Chapter Two- Confused**

Ginny opened her eyes. "Harry!"

"Ginny?" Harry asked getting off the bed and standing.

"What am I doing here? Does Parvati know I'm here?" She asked confused.

"Why would Parvati care?" He questioned, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Draco?" She asked with a hint of fret in her voice.

"Draco? Why do you care where that bloody bastard is?" Harry inquired coldly.

Ginny hastily got out of the bed and walked over to Harry. "Because that bloody bastard is my husband!" She replied, her voice rising.

Harry looked at her, obviously taken back by her response. "Are you okay? Last time I looked, I was your husband."

"Oh please! Me marry you?! After what you did to me?! I mean—it's one thing to cheat on me---but to kidnap me! You have seriously gone over the line!" Ginny responded.

"What are---Gin, I never cheated on you! And I didn't kidnap you! You must've had a nightmare!" Harry said his voice rising too.

"No Harry----"Ginny began to say as Hermione and Ron rushed in.

"What in the world is going on in here?!" Hermione asked in concern.

"You're awake!" Ron stated.

"Well isn't that the surprise of the century!" Ginny sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked sitting next to the perplexed Ginny.

Ginny placed her hand on her forehead. "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Harry sighed and walked over to his dresser and pulled something out, finally walking over to Ginny handing her a box wrapped up. "I was going to wait until later to give you this...but here it is."

Ginny took the package. "What is it?"

"Open it."

Ginny did as she was told and opened the small box. She gasped as she saw her gift: it was the same bracelet that Harry gave to her seven years ago.

"Hermione told me that you were eyeing this," Harry explained as he took the bracelet and placed it around Ginny's wrist. "So I thought that this would be the perfect present. Happy One Year Anniversary."

Ginny looked at Harry, still in shock. "Thank you. I love it..." Ginny managed to say. "I always have."

Harry smiled and bent down and kissed Ginny. At that moment Ginny saw flashes of what had happened to her. She saw Draco, her kids, the accident...everything. "You okay?"

Ginny shook her head, getting back to reality. "Of course Harry."

"Okay...well um don't forget about the party tonight." Harry gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek, as Ron did the same to Hermione.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

"To Quidditch practice..."Harry answered.

"Oh...right! Of course...silly me I must've forgot!" Ginny smiled lying.

Harry nodded. "I'll see you later dear..."

Ginny and Hermione waved as the two apparated. Hermione turned to Ginny. "What's going on with you Gin?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure?" Hermione inquired raising her eyebrow. "I just want to know because we're best friends and best friends don't hide things from one another."

"If there was something wrong I'd tell you..." Ginny replied smilingly.

* * *

"Okay Hermione...just one question," Ginny said as she looked through her closet for a dress for the party. 

"Shoot." Hermione said sitting down on the bed looking at Ginny.

Ginny turned around and looked at Hermione. "What the hell am I supposed to wear to this party?"

Hermione chuckled and got up. "Well, it's not casual." She took a couple steps forward and looked in Ginny closet, pulling out dresses that she shouldn't wear. Smiling, she took out a slim green dress, with golden embroidery. "You should wear this!"

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "Why not? In couple months you won't be able to!"

Ginny dropped the dress as her eyes widened. "I'm pregnant?!"

"You told me two days ago...don't you remember? You're going to tell Harry and the others this evening..."

"Um...oh right! Of course! How could I have forgotten?" Ginny hastily grabbed the dress from the floor and turned her back to Hermione.

"How _could _you have forgotten something like that Gin?" Hermione inquired.

"It slipped my mind Herm!" Ginny replied, agitated that she was becoming so nosy.

Hermione nodded. "Sure." She replied not buying her response.

Ginny sighed. "Don't you ever forget things?"

"Of course I do! It's only human," Hermione responded as Ginny faced her, "but I would never forget about my child."

"I know you wouldn't...."

"And I know you wouldn't either Ginny. It's odd isn't it?"

"What's odd?" Ginny asked sitting on the bed.

"How people can change in a matter of a day."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, just stating the obvious."

* * *

Later that Night

Ginny smiled as she greeted guests arriving at her party. "Hello," she kept repeating over and over again to the guests.

"Hello dear," Harry greeted Ginny as he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her body go tense he stepped back a little bit. "Come on, let's talk..." Harry grabbed Ginny away from the visitors and guided her into the backyard.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Ginny asked as she walked forward looking up at the sky and spinning slowly.

Smiling Harry taking a few steps towards her. "You're beautiful."

As she stopped spinning, Ginny turned and faced him. She smiled and admired his emerald green eyes that shimmered in the little light available. "I've always loved how your eyes did that."

"How they did what?" Harry took a few steps closer, giving Ginny a better view.

"How they seems to reflect the light off of them. It's as though they shimmer."

Harry smiled as Ginny smiled back. He stared as her for a while before cupping her face in his hand. Leaning down he closed his eyes, and Ginny did the same. They lips, inches apart, came closer together.

"Hey you two! Foods ready!" Fred yelled at Harry and Ginny, who quickly parted, as he ran back inside.

Ginny looked up at Harry, before turning her back to him and walking inside. He sighed and ran his fingers through his jet black hair before doing the same.

* * *

Back at their House

Ginny fell on the bed beside Harry after the long night of partying. She turned her head and looked over at him. "Harry..."

"Yes?" he asked propping his head up in his hand like Draco did.

Ginny stared at him for a while. "Um...I had a great time..."

Harry smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on Gin. Let's go to bed."

Ginny nodded as they changed into their pajamas and crawled in the soft bed. Before Ginny knew it she was sound asleep.

* * *

_Ginny's Dream_

_Draco sat at Ginny's bedside in their manor, as Ron and Hermione walked in. _

_"How is she?" Hermione asked placing her hand on her belly._

_Draco shook his head and grabbed Ginny's hand, giving it a quick peck. "Nothing's changed."_

_"Daddy?" a little girl appeared in the doorway, her red curls loose, and her face tear-stained. _

_Draco looked over. "Come here Liz!" he said as the little girl ran over and sat on her dad's lap._

_Liz looked at her mother and stroked her red hair. "Mommy...please wake up. You're not Sleepy Beauty...you have to wake up..." The little girl stared at her mother, before climbing off her father's lap and laying down next to her. "I love you mommy." She whispered closing her eyes and falling asleep._

_Hermione's eyes got shiny, as Ron embraced her in a tight hug. "It's okay...it'll all pass over..." he kissed her forehead comfortingly._

_Draco leaned in close to Ginny. "Ginny, please wake up. If you can hear me squeeze me hand," Draco said as he waited for her to do something, but with no success. He let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair. "I love you Gin." He said before putting his head in his hands and crying. _

* * *

Ginny sat up straight in the bed, breathing hard she looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes cast down at Harry. Sighing, she laid back down and went to sleep. 

"Ginny..."Harry said as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?" He asked perplexed.

Ginny thought for a moment before replying. "I'm pregnant."

Harry sat up and looked down at her, before smiling and falling back into his sweet slumber.

**A/N That's all folks! And don't forget that she's in an 'alternate' reality. Remember that when you review and read the next chapters!!!**

**praesul femella**- thanks so much!

**Samantha**- I did! Thanks for the review!

**Tanydwr**- Thanks!

**Jules713**- Draco isn't that bad in my story! But I know...I mean it still is Draco...

**Neni potter**- Thank you so much! I'm glad you think the story is great.

**Anaili**- ILY! My cousin! Thanks for the review!! Sorry for the cliffy. I just had to end it there!! Yes, please do get back to that story of yours!!

**SpecialEddie**- I know how you feel about the Draco/Ginny and Harry/Ginny pairing. I have read some amazing Draco/Ginny stories that led me to read more! But I'm such a huge Harry/Ginny fan, so not only does this story apply to a lot of people's interest, but I love writing it. That's such a good ending! I never thought of that!! I was actually gonna...oh never mind. I probably shouldn't say. But you'll find out eventually!!


	3. The Simple Surprise

A/N Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you like this chapter of my story!!

Chapter 3- The Simple Surprise

The next couple of weeks, after Ginny told Harry of her pregnancy, passed by slowly, and things between them had changed.

Ginny hadn't had any flashes of her other life, and decided that she should live this alternate one to the fullest; for it was only a dream that would pass.

Harry was giving Ginny as much attention as possible. He served her breakfast in bed and treated her with as much care and love as needed. They were both excited about the baby, even if Ginny didn't want to admit it; the thought of having a child thrilled her.

"I wonder when you'll start showing," Harry thought aloud as he began to read the paper early Friday morning.

"It won't be until about the third month Harry," Ginny replied, smiling as she began eating her breakfast.

"You say it like you've had a baby before."

"Hermione told me...she should know."

"True, she's due in about a month."

Ginny nodded in response, shoving spoonfuls of eggs in her mouth.

"Dear, I know your eating for two and all but---"

"Oh shut up Harry!" Ginny responded as she shot her husband a look.

"Maybe it's not even two..." He thought.

Ginny stopped eating for a moment to look at Harry, whom was looking over his paper at her. "Hmm...I wonder..."

"Probably not..."

"Yeah probably," Ginny agreed turning her attention back to her food. "But..." she began stopping. "There are the twins..."

Harry put the paper down. "Do you think...?"

"I don't know," She replied with a shrug. "Maybe..."

"We'll wait and see dear." He said standing. "But right now we just have to carry on like we have been. Well, that said, I'm off to practice." Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later dear." He said as Ginny waved goodbye before he apparated.

* * *

"Ugh...I feel like I can explode any minute!" Hermione declared as she walked out of the bathroom.

Ginny laughed and turned back to the newest edition of Witch Weekly.

"Laugh all you want Gin, but when you're in my shoes I'll be the one laughing." Hermione responded, sitting down on the sofa across from Ginny.

Ginny looked down. "Well, that won't be happening because I definitely won't be in those shoes!"

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why what's wrong with them?"

"For one Herm: They're ugly." Ginny answered bringing over a mirror so she could view the brown and blue shoes. "And two, they're two different shoes."

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "Ron!"

"Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He thinks it's funny for me to be wearing two different shoes. Of course I can't see my feet so I have no clue what he's doing!"

"Sounds like another Fred and George Herm. Remember what poor Angelina went through when she was pregnant with Paris?" Ginny began as she shook her head reminiscing.

"Good point!" Hermione agreed. Ginny nodded with a grin as she continued reading the magazine. "So...have you decided on names yet?"

"It's a bit early for that Herm. "

"No, it's not. I picked out my baby's name already."

"What is it?"

"If it's a boy then it's Dylan...but if it's a girl it's Bethany." Hermione responded with a huge smile across her face.

Ginny stared at her for awhile. "Those are cute. Bethany Weasley and Dylan Weasley...it has a nice ring to it!"

Hermione nodded. "So what about you? I know you have a couple of names on your mind."

Ginny thought for a moment before replying. "Actually...I um do."

"And...?"

"Okay," Ginny began putting the magazine down. "Well, there are always Harry's parent's names: Lily and James, but I've always liked Gwendolyn and Christopher."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Interesting...they're cute."

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yes dear?" Harry asked climbing into bed next to Ginny.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" She inquired.

"No."

"No?"

"Why? Have you?" He questioned turning off the light.

"Yeah, I have."

"And?"

"There are always your parent's names...."

"And?"

"Gwendolyn and Christopher?"

"Those are nice."

"And I was thinking that if we don't use your parents' names as our baby's first names they could always be the middle names."

Harry turned Ginny to face him. "I think that you've been thinking too much. We don't have to worry about this stuff yet."

"I know Harry, I just wanted to be prepared that's all."

Harry smiled and gave Ginny a kiss. "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry," responded Ginny as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning to the warm embrace of Harry sleeping soundlessly next to her. Rolling over on her back, she looked up at her white ceiling, then down at Harry. Bending down she gave Harry a quick kiss, not expecting him to kiss her back. "You're awake."

"I've been awake dear," Harry whispered with a smile.

"I'll go make you breakfast,' Ginny said as she began to climb out of the bed.

"No you won't," Harry said gently pulling her back down, before sitting up himself.

"I'll go make you breakfast, you just go and take a nice shower before your mom and everyone else comes."

"She's coming over again? And who's 'everyone else'?" Ginny groaned.

"Don't tell me you forgot Gin, she told us a week ago that she was bringing someone over as a surprise."

"I guess it did slip my mind," She replied running her fingers through her red hair.

"I'll go make your breakfast. Now you go and take a nice relaxing shower."

Ginny nodded as she watched Harry exit the room. 'So this is what I've been missing..." She thought to herself as she went into the bathroom.

When Ginny came out the bathroom, Harry had her breakfast waiting on the table. She sat down and began eating when the doorbell rang.

"Ginny will you get that?!"

Ginny stood from the table and walked over to her door. "I'm coming!" She called as she finally opened the door.

"Ginny!" the perky voice greeted as she entered.

"Oh hell no!" Ginny said in shock as she stared at the person standing in front of her.

A/N That's all for now folks! 50 points to the person who can guess who that is first! And the only way to guess is through reviews....


	4. Remember When

**A/N Thanks to all you reviewers! But, about that mystery person at the end of chapter three...you won't find out just yet. This chapter is focusing on Ginny's other life. You know...the one she left behind.**

Chapter 4 – Remember When...

"Draco...Draco....wake up...."

Draco stirred and opened his eyes to find Hermione looming over him. "Geez Hermione," Draco jumped back startled, "do you wake Ron up like this?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, all the time."

"Well, no wonder he always looks so alert. He never knows when you'll be watching."

"Oh come on, you promised to teach Lucius Quidditch again today." She said as she began to walk away.

"Oh...right..." Draco stood, not letting go of Ginny's hand.

Looking over her shoulder Hermione sighed. "She's not going anywhere Draco."

Draco looked over at Hermione. "Right, of course." He responded, releasing Ginny's flaccid hand from his grip.

"And he criticizes me about looming!" Hermione muttered walking away.

* * *

"Okay son, first let's recap. Tell me what you already know about Quidditch." Draco said, now outside getting ready to play Quidditch with young Lucius. 

"Okay, Quidditch is played on broomsticks up in the air on what is called a Quidditch Pitch. There are three different balls: The Quaffle, Bludger, and Golden Snitch. There's one Keeper, two beaters, three Chasers and one Seeker. If the Seeker catches the Snitch, their team is awarded 150 points and usually wins. During the game you can get fouled or break a rule. Some fouls are: blagging _(applies to all players, it is when a player seizes opponent's broom tail to slow or hinder)_, blatching _(applies to all players, it is when a person is flying with the intent to collide)_, bumping _(applies to beaters only, it is when a Beater is hitting a Bludger towards the crowd, necessitating a halt of the game as the officials rush to protect bystanders. Sometimes used by unscrupulous players to prevent an opposing Chaser from scoring)_." Lucius took in a deep breath and look at his father, whom was smiling.

"I taught you well. Alright, enough of this stuff. Let's play!" Draco kicked off the ground and began an entertaining game of Quidditch with his son.

* * *

"Hello Hermione, Hi Ron..." Harry greeted as he stepped through the doors of the Malfoy Manor. 

"Hi Harry. How are you?" Hermione questioned, giving her best friend a tight hug.

He shrugged. "All right I suppose."

"How's 'Little-Miss-Thing'?" Ron asked leading Harry towards Ginny's room.

"Erm...last time I heard she was with Dean Thomas and Cassandra." Harry replied.

"Cassandra? Is that what you named her?"

"More like that's what she named her." Harry rolled his eyes. "May I?" He asked pointing to the door.

Ron and Hermione both nodded in reply as Harry entered the room. His eyes cast down at Ginny, whose life was hanging by a thread. Walking over to her, he sat down on the nearby chair and grabbed her hand; placing a small kiss on it. "Hello Ginny..." Harry continued clearing his throat. "It's me, Harry. I...I just wanted to see you...in case...you know...you go and leave everyone. Remember when I saved you from Tom in the Chamber in your first year? You were so strong, and you held on for so long. I hope...I know that you're going to wake up. But, in case that you don't, I think that I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for being a stupid git and sleeping with Parvati." He laughed to himself before continuing. "Believe me, that was the second biggest mistake of my life! Remember when we had our first date back in your fifth year? It was a cold, snowy day and we were taking the trip to Hogsmeade that day..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"We decided to head over to the Three Broomsticks and grab a couple drinks with everyone..."

_Ginny shivered as she entered the Three Broomsticks, which was crowded with Hogwarts students. "I see Ron and Hermione!" She shouted over the noise to Harry._

_He nodded and grabbed her hand, leading the way towards the group. "Hiya guys!" He greeted with a smile as he took his seat in-between Ron and Ginny._

_Ron leaned in towards Harry. "No hand holding or footsie games underneath the table!" He whispered as Harry nodded._

"Your brother was always the over-bearing...protective...person that he still is now. I can honestly say that I feel bad for his children."

_"Ginny don't look now!" Hermione whispered as Harry ordered Butterbeers all around._

_"Don't look at what Herm?" Ginny questioned trying not to turn around._

_"At Parvati and Dean!"_

_Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh please! I'm so over that stupid git, and I can care less about that school slu..."_

_"Hey guys!" Parvati said cheerfully as she took the seat next to Hermione. _

_"Parvati! Hi!" Ginny welcomed Parvati as Dean sat next to her. "Dean..." she said through her teeth, slowly sipping her Butterbeer._

_Dean nodded. "Ginny."_

_"Hey Harry...." Parvati smiled at him batting her eyes._

_"Harry and I are on a date..." Ginny said, linking her arm with Harry's._

"So are Parvati and I..." Dean said as he gave Parvati a kiss.

_Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned Harry's face towards her and gave him a passionate kiss._

_"Hey!" Ron began as he stood._

_Hermione sighed. "Ron, don't make a scene..."_

_Ron stared down at Hermione. "I never make a scene..."_

_"No, you make a Broadway Musical..."_

_"A what?"_

_"Come on Harry, let's get out of here!" Ginny declared as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. She looked at Harry with a little smirk on her face. "Well, I had a nice chat with the little jerk and his rebound girl."_

"You always did say what was on your mind..."

_"Rebound girl? Who are you talking about Gin?" Parvati questioned exiting the pub with Dean hanging off of her arm._

_Ginny looked back at Harry, who gave her a shrug, before looking at Parvati. "No one..." Parvati smiled before her and Dean began to walk away. "Although, I never did see it fit that a girl's best friend would date her former boyfriend, who just broke up with her a couple weeks ago!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me Parvati. How could you? All that 'Oh Ginny I'm so sorry' crap was just an act so I could get over the git and you could have your share."_

_"You make it sound as if I made him dump you." Parvati responded._

_"And how do I know that you didn't?" Ginny shot back with an eyebrow raised._

_"Come on Gin, let's go." Harry pulled Ginny back as he swiftly rushed into the crowd; not before hearing Parvati shriek back at them._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"You two didn't talk at all since the incident. This, all in all, wasn't that dire since no one around you had to endure hearing her aggravating voice." Harry added with a smirk. "I miss you Ginny, come back soon..." Harry leaned in giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What's going on in here Potter?" Draco asked as stood in the doorway, drying his hair.

"Nothing." Harry replied standing. "I was just talking to her."

Draco nodded in disbelief as he approached Harry. "Harry, if you still have feelings for her, I think that it would be wise if you get rid of them quickly. She's with me now, and we have a family. I don't think that the famous Harry Potter would want to be known as a home-wrecker too."

"I know that Draco," Harry said before leaving the room, passing Hermione as he walked out of the Manor.

Hermione looked back at Harry as he closed the door and then entered Draco's room. "All he did was talk to her Draco!"

He looked up and nodded. "I know that Hermione. But, if my gut is right, he still loves her. And he isn't getting in the way of our family when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up..." Hermione muttered underneath her breath.

Draco looked at her. "What?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, forget about it."

"What did you say?" Draco asked as he quickly came up to her.

Hermione sighed. "What if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will."

"How can you be so sure Draco?! How long has it been now?"

"She'll wake up Hermione! I believe it, my children believe it, and even Harry believes it! Why can't you?!"

"Because you have to look at all of the possibilities before just jumping to conclusions! If you keep thinking that Ginny is going to wake up, and she never does, then you're setting yourself up for a mental breakdown!"

He shook his head. "No, no I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Hermione replied before leaving the room.

Draco walked over and closed the door before sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "She has no idea what she's talking about," he said, grabbing Ginny's hand and gently stroking it.

**A/N Yep...another chapter. Even I have to admit that it was boring. But, I had to include this in the story!!! If it's about two different lives, don't you think that I should show them both once in a while? But, have no fear, the next time that I write about this life it shall be more eventful. Promise! Oh and please don't criticize me about my portrayal of Draco in this story...or at least not til the end. More will be revealed by the end of the story, I promise. Everything has a reason for being the way it is.**


	5. A Visitor and the Unexpected

**A/N FYI I don't have much chapters written after this! School's been busy! But I'll write on weekends and whenever I can! Okay, here's the next chapter! Did I say who that mystery person was yet? I don't remember...oh well. If I didn't then you're about to find out in...**

**1...**

**2...**

**3.....**

**NOW!!!**

**Chapter 5- A Visitor and the Unexpected**

"PARVATI?" Ginny screamed as she stared at the person standing in front of her.

"Oh Gin!" She exclaimed, pulling Ginny into a hug. "I heard the big news! Oh, congratulations!"

Ginny pulled away quickly. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a hint of insolence in her voice.

"I came to see my best friend when she's pregnant! Oh and where's the happy father?" Parvati pushed by Ginny and into their house calling out Harry's name.

"I should've known..." Ginny told herself as she held the door open for her mother.

"So Harry, how does it feel to know that you're gonna be a daddy? And a handsome one at that?" Parvati questioned, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes," He took off Parvati's hand. "I'm so happy to be having a baby with the love of my life." He replied looking at Ginny with an endearing eye, and walking over to her, placing his arms around her waist.

"And hopefully I will be too when I have my first baby..." Parvati said, purposely showing off the huge diamond on her left hand.

Ginny's mouth dropped. "In the name of Merlin is that a huge diamond or what?"

"I know...about damn time Dean popped the question! But it's not the size of the ring that matters; it's what it means to the person who receives it. Right?"

"No..." Ginny replied as she continued to stare at the ring. "Size is good."

"True, if Dean ever left me, I know that I might have some financial stability."

"Uh huh..." Ginny nodded in reply. "You'll have a lot of it too."

"Come on Parvati, let's go into the kitchen and see what's for breakfast. I know you must be quite hungry by now." Mrs. Weasley said as her and Parvati walked into the kitchen with Ginny and Harry close behind.

"Did you see that rock?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes, I did."

"Hers is bigger than mine!"

"Size doesn't matter Gin!" Harry whispered.

"Oh come off it Harry!"

* * *

"That was delicious! Thanks for the breakfast." 

Ginny smiled and nodded as she leaned back in her chair. "So, what have you been up to these days Parvati? It seems like I haven't talk to you in ages."

"Well, I recently accepted a job at Hogwarts, and of course the engagement happened."

"What job position?" Harry asked, seemingly interested.

"I'm going to be teaching Divination this year. I've always enjoyed that class. It's so fascinating."

"Oh, any one else that you know of that's working there?" Ginny questioned, slowly sipping her orange juice.

"Um...not that I've heard of no."

"No Lavender?"

"Nope, we seemed to have gone our separate ways believe it or not." Parvati replied standing. "Well I best be going. I have a wedding to plan."

Ginny stood and embraced Parvati. "Good luck with the job and the wedding."

"We'll be expecting an invitation." Harry smiled as he stood behind Ginny.

"Of course. Good-bye!" Parvati smiled as she walked out of the door and into the bright day.

"Sometimes she irks me!" Ginny stated as she began cleaning up the dirty breakfast dishes.

"Don't let her get to you dear, she's always been like that." Molly said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but this time was different. I just got a weird vibe."

"Well, that's not unusual." Harry said as he entered the kitchen. "You almost always get a weird vibe from her when she visits."

"I wish that I didn't. I hate that."

* * *

Ginny sat in front of the warm, blazing fire on that fine Indian-summer day thinking of her family. She wondered about them ever since the accident left her in this life. But why? The answer was left unsaid. But for some reason, fate had decided that Ginny had forgotten something. The problem was that she didn't understand what it was. 

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped when she heard the voice unexpectedly call out her name. "Ron?"

"Where's Harry?" He questioned stepping into the light, revealing himself.

"Last time I saw him he was in the bedroom." She replied as Ron began to walk away. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"About?" She asked curiously as she caught up with him.

Ron didn't reply, but by the tone in his voice she could tell something was wrong...

Later that night Harry emerged from the room, his face pale, as he approached Ginny.

"Harry? What's the matter?"

"Ginny, I have to go."

"Go? Go where Harry? What's going on?"

"He's back."

**A/N Yea I know wicked short but high school has been keeping me busy. I'll make up for it somehow. Alright, well since I have a couple things to say to a few reviewers, I decided that it wouldn't be fair to say something to one person and not to everyone else. So scroll on down and find your name! Oh and congrats to SpecialEddie who guessed the mystery person right first!**

**wvchemteach**- Alright. I understand your point of view. But, I'm a firm believer that people can change, regraudless of how they really are. And you have to keep in mind that Draco is human. And there are always two sides to a situation. Same applies to people. I believe that everyone has some kindness in their heart. And I like to show that side in my characters. Yes, we've all seen Draco at his worst. But, just because someone is mean, doesn't always mean that they're going to be that way for their whole life.

**Anywhoo.....**

**Anaili**- Ily! I can ALWAYS count on you to give me a good review! Are you happy now? Now all you have to do is wait about a year til I update...just kidding. **UPDATE SOON**!

**neni potter**- Thanks so much! See that's why I like to bring out different aspects of a character! That's how Draco _can_ be!

**Jules713**- I hope you're still alive so you can know! Thanks for the review! And **UPDATE SOON!**


	6. The Parting of Ways

**A/N Oye….finally my computer isn't being stupid. I apologize for the long wait. I sent this to my beta weeks ago and she never sent it back so I just decided to update without the corrections made. So now I am currently looking for a new beta. **

**Chapter 6- The Parting of Ways**

"Who's back Harry?"

"You know who…" Harry replied sitting in the large armchair next to him.

"No—No I don't know who." Ginny kneeled in front of Harry waiting for something more to escape his lips.

"It's happening again Gin---What everyone has been afraid of…it's starting."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked on the edge of panic.

"Voldemort is back," He finally whispered looking into the blazing fire.

"That's impossible! You defeated Voldemort years ago!" Ginny stood irate.

"I never did such thing Gin."

Ginny bit her lip. _'He's right.' _She thought to herself. "This can't be happening…what are you going to do Harry?"

"I'm going to fight. This has gone on long enough—he needs to be stopped."

"But Harry you can't! What about the baby?" Ginny questioned rubbing her slightly rounded belly.

"I have to Ginny…for my parents, for you, and for the entire wizarding world. I don't want my child, or every child to have to hold their breath everyday wondering if Lord Voldemort will strike again."

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning to find Harry sleeping soundlessly next her. She smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of security, for it would be the last time she felt this way for a long time. She only hoped that the war against Lord Voldemort would be over by April, so Harry could see the joys of parenthood. Harry stirred as he slowly awoke to see Ginny looking down at him.

"Hey sleepy head," She greeted as she laid back down.

"Today's the day Gin…" Harry stated softly.

She nodded in reply and she snuggled up against Harry hard chest.

* * *

Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder as he said goodbye to his wife once more. Whispering 'I love you' again', he kissed her and turned away and walked into the fireplace finally disappearing into a green fire.

Ginny hugged and kissed Harry as she tried not to cry again. Stepping back she looked deeply into his emerald green eyes before falling into his arms and weeping again. Harry stroked her hair and said comforting words before turning and stepping into the fire. In the blink of an eye and a puff of green smoke he vanished.

**A/N Short I know….**


	7. Once and For All

**A/N **Whoa, took me long enough eh? Well, I finally found the information that I needed to write this chapter. **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HBP SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED OR EVEN BEGUN THE BOOK, I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO SKIP OVER THE SPOILERS, AND CONTINUE READING THIS CHAPTER.** No, I am only kidding. Nevertheless, seriously, there are spoilers in the chapter. I do not want to ruin anything for anyone, so if you have not gotten to the big shockers in the book, for your own sake, just read this later. In addition, if you are foolish enough to ignore my author's note then, oops on your part. Oh and for the purpose of this story, I used some different Horcruxes. Enjoy my faithful readers!

**Chapter 7- Once and For All…**

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ron jumped as he watched yet another Auror fall dead. "Bloody hell," he whispered as he tightened his grip on Harry's invisibility cloak, "This war has been going on for six months, and I can honestly say that I am ready to go home."

"Yeah," Harry jumped as another one of the Unforgivable Curses lit up the starry night sky, "Me too. Ginny's about to give birth and Hermione gave birth about a week after we left."

"I can't wait to go home and see my baby." Ron said as his eyes began to water, "In this life--- or the next."

Harry turned his head quickly and looked at Ron. "Don't talk like that. We'll get through this."

"So tr---true Harry," a voice said sniffling, "So true…"

Harry and Ron looked over their shoulders to see Nymphadora Tonks. Gingerly, Harry pulled the cloak off Ron and him. "Tonks?"

"Yeah?" she asked blowing her nose.

"How did you---?"

"You whis—whisper lo---loud." She answered wiping tears off her face.

"Yes," a woman said as she approached the trio, "You do."

Tonks stopped what she was doing. "_Bellatrix_," she snarled through her teeth as both her eyes and hair turned a fiery red, and revenge began to circulate through her veins.

"I commend you Nymphadora," she began; her eyes in the shape of daggers and her lips curled into an evil smirk, "You led me right to him. Now move!" She warned her wand now out and at the ready, "So I can kill him, the same way I killed _Sirius_."

Tonks stood and pointed her wand towards Bellatrix. "CRUCIATUS!"

Bellatrix dodged the spell and looked at Tonks with amusement. "Oh," she cooed, "So you want to play dirty, eh? Well, you asked for it!" Harry and Ron stood quickly to avoid being hit by any spells.

"IMPERIUS!" Bellatrix cried as Tonks moved and allowed the spell to hit a nearby tree.

"Wow, if I would've known that playing dirty for you was allowing trees to be battered by your incompetent spells, why, I would have done this a year ago." She replied with a facsimile smile.

"IMPEDIMENT!"

"AVADA KED---"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry bellowed as Bellatrix whirled around and faced him.

"You…" she sneered, "You lewd, no good…"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tonks shrieked as a ray of light escaped her wand and hit Bellatrix causing her to let out a spine-chilling scream that seemed to fill the air. Harry and Ron ran over to Tonks as they watched Bellatrix being tortured. "For Sirius," Tonks murmured as she cast her eyes on the ground.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Harry swiveled around quickly to glance at the perpetrator, but it was too late. "No!" He screamed as Tonks fell to her knees, screaming in agony as slashes appeared all over her face and body. Harry caught Tonks in mid-air, and gently brought her down into her own growing puddle of blood. Harry finally looked up and saw him: Draco Malfoy. Anger engulfed his entire body, and made him shake almost as violently as Tonks was. "Ron," Harry began his eyes narrow.

"Hmm," Ron replied eyes wide and in sheer terror.

"Stay with Tonks."

"I can't believe this is happening. Six months and _now_ this is happening!" Ron said in disbelief as he cradled Tonks in his burly arms.

Harry trudged towards Malfoy, his fists clenched and ready to fight. "You bastard! Where is he?"

"Who?" Draco asked foolishly looking around as he slithered towards Harry.

"_You know who_…"

Draco stopped. "Oh," he said leering, "You mean him?" He asked pointing a pale finger towards the being behind him.

Harry removed his wand from his back pocket and turned, only to come face to face with the slimiest wizard alive.

* * *

Ginny hummed slowly as she rocked back and forth, tenderly stroking her large belly. "I miss you Harry," she whispered as she rested her other hand on the armrest, "All three of us do…" 

"And us two too," Hermione said, walking out onto the porch and sitting next to Ginny on the swing, holding her eight month old baby Lexi. The swing had been a gift to Hermione during her pregnancy from her in-laws.

"Ah, hello there Lexi. Hey Herm." Ginny greeted with a smile as they both gazed out into the night sky.

"I miss Ron," Hermione stated, "But, I believe, no, I know that they are okay. Ron is, believe it or not, my soul mate." Hermione alleged with a chuckle. "My heart is telling me that everything will turn out for the best."

Ginny smiled knowing that she herself believed the same. "Glad to know that you believe it too Herm."

"I'm not the only one," she stated shrewdly, "Lexi Faith Weasley does too," she said with a smile as she looked adoringly at her sleeping baby, "And so do your unborn children."

Ginny smiled. "By they way, not to get off subject here, but what ever happened to Bethany?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, I just wanted a more meaningful name. Lexi means 'protector of mankind'. I saw it more appropriate considering the situation our husbands are in now."

* * *

"Get up!" Severus hollered as he kicked Harry in the side once more.

Struggling, Harry stood, his clothes drenched in his blood. Weakly, he attempted to bring his wand up, but Snape was much too swift. With a slight movement of his hand, Harry's wand went across the field, and he was once again laying on the soaked soil. "You bastard!" Harry said as blood came trickling out of his mouth.

Snape hit him once more before grabbing a cluster of his jet-black hair and heaving him off the ground.

"Tell me Potter," Snape began as rain started to fall from the sinister sky, "How does it feel to know that "The Chosen One" is about to be defeated by the Half-Blood Prince? To know that everyone will consider you weak, because you could not get past Severus Snape. Tell me Potter," Snape tormented as he inched closer to Harry's face, "How does it feel knowing that the one person that you love the most, will die the same way your mother did twenty-five years ago?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, (Ron's jaw dropped) his hands turned into fists and the anger that had been boiling for a lifetime just seeped over. Gallantly, he stood, prepared to defend the ones he loved, but before he could even grab his wand, Snape had bolted into the air. Harry looked past the descending schmuck and saw his best friend holding his wand, with anger flaring in his eyes.

"_Nobody_ messes with my friend!" Ron said as he watched Snape's body go limp as it lay in the mire.

Harry stared at his friend in awe with a smile on his face. Ron smiled back, but then looked down at the wand in his hands. "I just killed Snape…" He cast his eyes down in what seemed to be shame.

Harry approached Ron. "You did a good thing Ron. You didn't do anything wrong."

Ron looked up at Harry. "That's for Dumbledore."

A wide smile spread across Harry's face, but soon faded when he saw the hooded figure standing behind them; with a wand aimed straight at Ron. "Ron!" Harry cried as he hurried to move his friend out of the way.

"CRU---"

"Pertrificus Totalus!"

Draco went stiff as he fell forward and began rolling down the hill, heading precisely at Ron.

"AHH!" Ron cried as Draco's body collapsed right on him. Harry ran over to Ron and began lifting his body off.

"Hiya Harry!" A pleasant voice greeted, causing Harry to become startled and drop the body back on Ron, knocking the wind out of him.

"Harry…" Ron squeaked. "Dead…weight…" he alleged gasping for air.

"Actually Won Won, he's very much alive." A woman voice responded from deep within the darkness.

"But, not to worry Ronniekins," another one replied.

"It's only for the time being. We wouldn't let that creep almost try to hurt you in anyway. That's our job." Another confirmed.

Harry stood dumbstruck. "Okay, well I'm sure that those words have---_comforted_ Ron…a bit…"

"Oh shut up Harry, and help us get Blondie off Won Won," Lavender said, walking towards them with her wand lit.

"Please and thank you!" Fred said sarcastically as George followed behind.

George stopped in front of Harry. "What 'cha lookin' at Harry? Don't you have someone to defeat?" He inquired with a wink.

Harry nodded, remembering that this war wasn't over until Voldemort lay dead. "Right or course. Just one thing…" He began as everyone stopped to look at him, including the death stricken Tonks. "I just want you to know---"

"We---know---Harry," Tonks managed to say, "Got your wand?" She asked as Harry replied with a nod.

"Both---buttocks still---on?" Harry chuckled and nodded.

Lavender walked over to him and handed him a velvet bag with a golden drawstring. "Then go." She whispered. "Save us Harry. Go complete your destiny."

"Right on!" The twins said in unison raising a fist in agreement.

"Thanks Lavender," Harry said with a smile, "Take care of Won Won for me while I'm gone?"

"Of Course." She smiled looking over at Ron who was breathing hard. "We have some unfinished business to attend to anyways," she smiled as Ron let out a whimper.

Harry turned, took a deep breath, and began walking towards a dimly lit cave, where he was certain Voldemort was in. He quickened his pace as fretfulness ran through his entire body. Whether or not he survived this wasn't important anymore, all that matter was that he killed Voldemort. Harry walked through the narrow passageway. He was so far into the grotto, that all he could hear was his own footsteps and the water dropping and making miniature mirrors on the ground. As he took his final steps, the painful memories that Voldemort had given him came rushing back. His parent's death, Sirius's death, Dumbledore's death…everything that had happened to the countless number of innocent people, muggles or wizards. He knew what he had to do.

"Harry Potter."

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at the figure in front of him. "Voldemort."

"I've been waiting so long for this moment."

Harry placed the bag down and opened it. "You have no idea."

Voldemort took a step forward. "It seems like ages ago, when I killed your parents."

Harry looked inside the bag." Yea," he said, confused as he pulled out Salazar Slytherins locket, Huffelpuff's cup, Fawkes the Phoenix, Godric Gryffindor's sword, and Nagini. Harry jumped as the snake lunged at him, and he quickly grabbed the sword and stabbed her, blood squirting everywhere.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the pile of sticks in front of him. "Incendio," he whispered at the dim lit cavern revealed his scarred, pale face.

Harry looked up, still holding the sword. "Are you ready to pay for all the lives you took?"

"Are you ready to finally meet your parents?" Voldemort inquired, his thirst for blood rising.

Harry took out Slytherins locket and stood. He dropped it and quickly smashed it underneath his foot, before kicking it into the fire. Voldemort put his hand over where a heart is supposed to be. "I'll give you a head start."

* * *

"Stay with me Tonks," Ron muttered as Tonks lay slowly dying in his arms. 

"Why—why? What do I---I have to live for?"

"It isn't your time yet. You can't die here, not now…not like this!"

"How do you know? I---I have no—nothing!" Tonks said trembling.

"You have me." Ron looked up and saw Remus Lupin. "_You have me_." Remus repeated, dropping to his knees beside Tonks.

"Professor? But I thought---aren't you?" Ron stammered as Remus took Tonks in his arms.

"I took my potion and I don't see a full moon anywhere." Lupin replied with a smile.

"Or course."

"Tonks, I meant it when I said we couldn't be together. But, I have an idea on how to make it work."

"Remus, if you are implying that you----_you know_…"

"I may be too old, but, I know that I can't live without you. The way I see it is, that this isn't going to work if I am a werewolf and you human. There are too many risks involved."

"I understand." Tonks replied with a smile. "Just wait until my life isn't hanging on by a thread."

* * *

Harry threw the last Horcruxe into the fire and watched as Voldemort fell to the ground. "What?" Harry thought to himself as Voldemort lay there, still very much alive. 

"Is that all you have Harry? Do you really think that was enough?" Voldemort said, almost out of breath.

Harry looked around; the only two objects he had left were Fawkes and the sword. Harry thought for a moment before it finally hit him. "It's _me_?" He whispered as he slowly picked up the sword and pointed it at his chest.

Voldemort stared at Harry. "Are you really going to kill yourself Harry?" He asked with a laugh.

"This is for the entire Wizarding World. Are you ready to die once and for all?" Harry jammed the sword into his chest as hard as he could. Voldemort left out a blood-curdling scream, as a gash similar to Harry's appeared in the same spot. The ground began to rumble as Harry pulled out the sword and dropped it as he fell to the ground. '_Fawkes_!' He thought as the cave began to fall apart. "Fawkes!" He yelled as he tore off his sleeve and watched as Voldemort disintegrated right before his eyes. Harry looked up as he heard Fawkes cawing, indicated that he was on his way.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron yelled as Fawkes landed. Ron grabbed Harry, holding him up just as a group of mediwizards arrived to take the wounded to Saint Mungo's Hospital. "You're going to be all right," Ron kept repeating as the mediwizards quickly apparated him into a large white room. 

"Put him on that bed right there!" One mediwizard ordered.

Harry looked around to see thousands of other witches and wizards apparating in every couple of minutes.

"Okay, now this is going to hurt a bit." A young mediwizard warned as they poured a green bubbly liquid over the wound, which caused Harry to scream and thrash his arms and legs around.

The young mediwizard quickly took out her wand, "Pertrificus Totalus." The mediwizard quickly grabbed two vials that were sitting on the white counter next to Harry's bed. "Now Mister Potter," the woman brought the vial up to his lips, "Here's some wound-healing potion." She said as she placed the vial back on the counter. "And here is some Dreamless Sleep Potion."

The potions burned Harry's throat as everything went black. The muffled voices of the mediwizards soon faded as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Harry…Harry-----wake up Harry---Harry." 

Harry stirred and opened his eyes to see Mrs. Weasley looming over him.

"Ah Harry my dear boy! You're awake!" She exclaimed joyfully as she reached over and gave him a big hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she pulled up a chair and sat by his bedside.

"Er, okay I suppose. What day is it?" Harry sat up in bed as he looked around the room in hope of seeing Ginny.

"Saturday, why, you've been asleep for a week!"

Harry looked over at her. "I have?"

"Yes, you have." The young mediwizard entered his room with a tray of food and a vial of potion. "Nice to finally see you awake, and calm," she added with a grin, "By the way, I'm Kat. We never did get a chance to meet formally." She said shaking Harry's hand.

"Hello," Harry greeted, "What's in that vial?" Harry asked as he pointed to the small round bottle with red fluid in it.

"This Harry is Blood-Replenishing Potion." She stated handing Molly the tray of food. "I would drink it now, better sooner than later. And no more spitting it out. If you drink plenty of this today, I can guarantee that you will be out tomorrow."

"Thanks Kat." He said kindly as she began walking out. "Oh, wait I almost forgot!"

Kat turned quickly; her long golden locks entwined her slim body. "Yes?"

"There was a woman, who was severely hurt----"

"Tonks? She's quite all right I assure you. She may have scars, but that's all the damage."

"Are you sure?"

Kat nodded. "Positive."

Harry sighed as he took the tray from Molly and placed it on his lap. He examined the bottle, and decided that Kat was right. He took out the cork and guzzled the potion down.

"That's a boy!" Molly encouraged, but soon noticed Harry making a face. "NO, no, you can't spit it out!" She said covering Harry's mouth with her hand. "Swallow it!" Molly said as Harry shook his head. "Yes! Do it!" Harry gulped the potion down.

"That was the most horrible thing I have ever tasted."

"I bet I have tasted worse, you know, me growing up with Fred and George and all. Yep, I have definitely tasted worst."

Harry turned his head to see a slim silhouette standing in his doorframe. "Ginny?"

"Oh no, you've gone delusional!" Ron said as he stepped into the room.

"Oh, sorry mate, I just thought…."

"Do I really look that much like a girl?" Ron asked as he sat on the end of Harry's bed.

"Do you really want him to answer that?" Fred asked, carrying in balloons, as George followed carrying flowers.

"No."

"Well, okay then," George said as he took a piece of Harry's bacon.

"_But honestly_!" Ron whined.

"Oh hush up you three over there, and Fred, stop eating Harry's food!" Molly scolded.

"I'm George mum!"

"Oh whatever just stop eating his food. Now lets go, Harry needs his rest, and food!" she stated smacking George's hand away and ushering them out of the room. "We'll be back in the morning to pick you up dear."

Harry let out a sigh of relief once the Weasleys left the room. He appreciated their company, but he needed time to think of everything that had happened. Voldemort's death, Tonks almost dying. He couldn't believe that he had done it. He was glad that this was all over, and now he could be with Ginny and their baby.

Throughout the night that's all Harry thought about, and it eventually put him to sleep, although he was anxiously awaiting tomorrow, when he would face a Voldemort free world.

**A/N **Phew! Was that a lot or what? Okay, so tell me what you think, I'm interested to know what people thought about my choice of Horcruxes. Okay, well, since that chapter is over (and it was the hardest chapter to write), I predict that once the reviews start coming in the next chapter will be up shortly.

**So tell me what you think. Review, Please!**


	8. First Meetings

**A/N Oh my goodness, you reviewers are awesome! Big thanks goes out to SilverIce who betas all my chapters, kudos to you chickey! And more big thanks goes out to: Charlieangel, Samantha Lexington, Chloeshelle55, Schatje, RoughIslandSunrise, Marauder Morgan, Anaili, and serious-writer. And to those who contributed their wonderful ideas: GinnyRoseWeasley, Caillion, and to my cousin Dulce a.k.a Ivy (I knew it was you!).**

**Chapter 8- First Meetings**

Harry awoke on a beautiful March day to the sun shining, birds singing, and the happy voices of children outside. Yawning and stretching he looked over to the clock hanging on the wall opposite of him. "9:30." 'Hmm,' Harry thought. 'The Weasleys are going to be here soon.' Harry sat up straight, his eyes wide and full of excitement. "The Weasleys are going to be here soon!" Harry jumped out of bed, pulled off his hospital gown, and quickly dressed in his ripped, spoiled clothes.

Harry jumped slightly as there was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" Harry answered.

"Good morning Harry," Kat welcomed as she entered the brightly lit area.

"Hello, come to check up on me before I leave?" He asked, putting on his tattered boots.

Kat nodded. "Yes I most certainly did." She replied, walking over to him and handing him yet another small vial filled with Blood-Replenishing Potion. "Just in case."

Harry nodded as he placed the vial in his back pocket. "Kat, I just wanted to say thank you for watching over me. It means a lot."

"It was my pleasure. Besides, you did save the world, it was the least I could do." Kat responded as she waved good-bye, leaving Harry alone once more.

Harry smiled to himself. "I can't wait to go home," he said to himself as he exited the room and waited for the Weasleys in the main office.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley called just as Harry sat down on one of the dark blue armchairs.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement.

"Ah, Harry," Arthur began as he embraced the boy. "Call me Arthur, we're family now."

"Right-----of course, Arthur."

"So, are you ready to leave? Ginny's waiting------although, I must tell you…" Arthur began as he ushered Harry to the front of the Hospital.

"Tell me what?" He beseeched with fret in his voice.

"Hold on tight my boy," Arthur said ignoring the question.

"Tell me what?" Harry repeated as he suddenly appeared in the Burrow, which was decorated with pink and blue balloons and ribbons.

"She doesn't quite know that you're back."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Well, you see----"

"Ah, Harry you're finally here!" Mrs. Weasley greeted, smothering Harry with kisses.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry welcomed, turning his attention back to Arthur. "What do you mean she doesn't know that I am back?"

"We're going to surprise her!" Molly answered enthusiastically as she waltzed into the kitchen and tended to the food on the stove.

Harry looked taken back as he followed Molly. "Surprise her? Do you think that wise since Ginny is about to give birth in a week, maybe even in a couple of days?"

Molly stopped for a moment, seemingly pondering on what Harry had mentioned. "Yes," she said, nodding her head in approval as she poured the stew into a large serving pot. "Now Harry," she began as she faced him and placed her hands comfortingly on his shoulders, "I know you're worried about Ginny, but trust me, everything is going to be okay."

Harry nodded. "Okay Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly." She said softly. "Now, out of my kitchen, I must get all the food ready before Ginny arrives here." Molly stated, ushering Harry out of the kitchen and into the lively decorated living room.

"Wicked baby shower eh, Harry?"

Harry turned to see Ron standing behind him with Pumpkin juice in hand. "Baby shower? Isn't this a bit much for one baby?"

Ron gave Harry a confused look. "No, that's beca-----"

"Okay!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as everyone in the room ceased what they were doing. "Ginny and Hermione will be here shortly," she began as Fred and George placed numerous amounts of delicious foods on a table in the middle of the room. "Now, remember to yell surprise as they walk in!" Molly instructed as Ginny and Hermione unexpectedly walked in.

"Oh my goodness!" Ginny exclaimed, beaming as she gawked at the decorated house.

Molly turned quickly and glanced at them before muttering, "Well, that ruins it…" and motioning to the crowd of people in front of her to yell 'Surprise!'

"SURPRISE!"

Ginny and Hermione jumped slightly back as Molly walked towards them and ushered them farther into the room.

"You ready mate?" Ron asked placing his drink on the nearby table.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied as Ron and he walked towards Molly, Ginny and Hermione with smiles on their faces.

Smiling Ginny looked over at the other guests and locked eyes with Harry. "Harry?" she whispered as her husband inched closer.

"Hello Ginny," Harry greeted cupping her face in his hands.

Ginny stared at him in complete awe, as she suddenly busted into tears. "Oh Harry!" She wept, kissing Harry with all her might.

"She has brown hair," Ron admired as he held Lexi in his arms, laying kisses all over her small face. "Where's Ronald Jr.?"

Hermione let out a small laugh as she wiped the tears on her face away. "There is never going to be a Ronald Jr."

"And why not?" Ron asked looking down at Hermione.

"Because I would never name my child Ronald Jr."

"I'll have you know that Ronald is a strong name-----"

"Oh shut up Ron," Hermione said silencing him with a kiss.

"Okay, okay! Enough with this mushy stuff, let's get this party started!" George exclaimed as he flicked on the Wizarding Wireless Network.

* * *

"Thanks everyone!" Ginny said smiling as Harry gathered the entire pile of baby presents into one large bag. 

"Good night dear!" Molly said, kissing her daughter goodbye on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Mum, goodbye dad!" Ginny said, walking over to Arthur and hugging him.

"And what about your good old brothers?" Fred asked as he, George and Ron awaited their goodbye.

"Ah, guys," Ginny hugged all of her brothers. "No matter how hard I try, I can _never_ forget about you."

"Come on Gin," Harry whispered as he gently dragged Ginny away. "Good Night everyone!" He said waving goodbye, as they apparated, along with their belongings, back to their own home.

"It's so good to be home with you again!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I know what you mean," Harry whispered as the two love birds pulled away. "It feels so good to be here with you, and our baby." Harry asserted, placing a kiss on her stomach.

Ginny lifted Harry's head up. "_Babies_." She corrected as she watched Harry's emerald eyes go wide.

"Oh, Ginny!" Harry exclaimed embracing her. "That's _wonderful_!"

"I know. Just think of it, twins! I couldn't believe it myself when I heard the news."

"I'm going to be the father of the two most wonderful people in the world," Harry smiled. "And to think, I thought that nothing could add up to being your husband."

"_Oh, Harry_…" Ginny whispered as she kissed Harry once more. "Come on lets go to 'bed'."

"'Bed'?" Harry asked with a smirk as Ginny pulled him into their room by his shirt, leaving the occasional kiss on his lips.

"Uh-huh," she replied laughing, closing the door with her foot.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to rain pouring down on his window. "Ginny?" he called as he noticed that he didn't feel her laying next to him. Quickly he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and put them on. "Ginny!" Harry called as he ran into the living room. 

"Harry!"

"Oh my God---" Harry ran over to Ginny, who was hunching over in severe pain.

"I think I'm in labor!"

"What? That's impossible, you aren't due until the 10th. And its not even----"

"It's April first you idiot! That only gives me nine days left!" Ginny spat as she left out a scream.

Harry ran his hand through his black ruffled hair. "Well, what do I do?"

"I dunno, why don't you try getting me to Saint Mungo's?" Ginny screamed again. "And fast!"

Harry nodded. "Right, okay. Hold on a sec, don't go anywhere!" He instructed as Ginny muttered profanities under her breath. "Okay, wand….where the bloody hell is my damn wand!"

"It's in here you bloody idiot!" Ginny hollered, handing him the wand as they linked arms and apparated to the hospital.

* * *

"Okay Mrs. Potter," a mediwizard began. "Just take deep breaths." 

"Screw the deep breaths!" Ginny snapped as Harry stroked her wet hair.

"Come on Gin."

"Go away Harry! I hate you; look at what you did to me!"

"Don't worry Harry, they always say that," Kat said smiling as she entered the room.

"Kat, oh what a relief!"

"Okay, Ginny. I see a head, I need you to push!"

Ginny pushed herself up. "Okay, you don't have to tell me twice!" Ginny said as she began pushing with all her might.

"Good Ginny, now grab Harry's hand and push!"

Ginny nodded as she did as she was told. "Say something Harry!"

"Ow, Ow! You're breaking my hand!" Harry yelled as he got teary-eyed.

Kat's jaw dropped. "Here he is! Say hello to your beautiful baby boy!" Kat smiled as she held up their son so Ginny and Harry could see before she handed it off to the nurse.

"Oh, in the name of Merlin!" Ginny smiled as she gazed lovingly at her baby boy.

"Okay, one more to go Ginny. Give me a good push this time!"

Ginny pushed with her all might, until hers and Harry's face turned an odd color of red. She sighed and leaned back as she heard the joyful cries of a baby.

"Say hello to your daughter!"

"Ginny, look at her, she has your----" Harry looked down, and jumped as the machine next to Ginny began beeping loudly.

Kat ran over and looked at the machine. "She's dropping, and fast!"

"What's happening?" Harry asked as two nurses began to pull him out of the room.

Watching from the outside of the door, Harry saw Kat grabbing potions left and right. 'Come on Gin!' he thought as she watched his wife slowly pass away. The machine made one last long beep, and Harry's heart sank as he witnessed the two nurses put their heads down in shame.

* * *

"Mummy?" 

Ginny groaned and slowly opened her eyes, as the small red head slowly came into view.

**A/N The End! No, not of the story, of the chapter you silly goose. So, what 'cha think? Ah, the end is so close, but so far away. Who is Ginny going to choose you ask? Ciao my faithful readers. **

**Leave some love. Review, Please!**


	9. Reality Bites

**A/N WantingGravity, don't die yet! Look, I up-dated…I hope it wasn't too late. 50 reviews, yes! Thanks goes out to all you kick ass reviewers: WantingGravity (you alive?), Marauder Megan, Huggikins (lol, you get it now? Good.), Hit0- (I Heart cliffhangers.), Anaili (Ily! My favorite cousin, what's up girlie? This chapter goes out to you!), and Samantha Lexington (hands her a box of tissues.),Chloeshelle55, and mandyboooooh.**

**Disclaimer- I haven't done one of these since chapter one. Anyways, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9- Reality Bites**

"Liz?" Ginny questioned, slapping her hand on her forehead. "Uh, what a headache…" she groaned as Liz ran out of the room screaming for Draco.

"DADDY!" Liz yelled as Draco emerged, half shaven, into the dimly lit hallway.

"What's the matter Liz?" He asked, lifting up the small girl into his arms.

"Mummy is awake!" She replied enthusiastically with a wide grin.

"What?" Draco asked with disbelief as he went to see for himself. "In the name of Merlin…"

"Hi Draco," Ginny greeted with a wave as she groggily got out of bed.

Draco placed Liz down as he slowly began walking towards Ginny. "You're----You're----"

"Awake?" Ginny said with a grin. "Too right you are." She said, standing and walking towards Draco.

"It's so good to have you back here Gin," Draco said embracing Ginny, unknowingly leaving a small amount of shaving cream in her red hair.

"Yea, it's good to be back." Ginny lied as she smiled endearingly at her husband, who she imagined, was Harry.

* * *

"You must be hungry Mrs. Malfoy," Willow, the maid, stated as Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Er, yes, well, not really, but I suppose I could eat something," Ginny replied as she began rummaging through the cupboards and refrigerator.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Willow began, timidly walking towards her. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm getting something to eat---" Ginny replied, not seeing why it was such a problem.

"If Mr. Malfoy saw this, I could loose my job," she replied as her eyes cast down. "It is my duty to serve to all of your needs."

Ginny nodded, closing the cupboard and walking towards Willow. "Willow, you need not worry. You are not only employed under Draco, but myself as well. In addition, I wouldn't allow him to fire you under such ridiculous standards. Now, why don't you go and find Liz, while I prepare some porridge."

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy," Willow replied as she walked out of the room.

Ginny sighed as she continued to take out the porridge ingredients. Halfway through she stopped and sighed yet again. "I miss you Harry…it's so stifling in this house." Biting her bottom lip, she slowly took out her wand. "Maybe I'll pay you a short visit…"

* * *

"Hello?" Ginny called as she apparated into Harry's house. It was small-clean-she could obviously tell that he took care of himself. There were many bookshelves, and picture of him, Ron, and Hermione from when they were in school together. But, the one thing that caught her eye was the Limited Edition Firebolt. She couldn't believe that he had kept it. "All these years…" Ginny whispered as she made her way towards it and stroked the smooth handle.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned. "Hi Harry."

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he continued to dry his wet, jet-black hair. "When did you wake up?"

Ginny shrugged. "Not to long ago, but I wanted to see you."

Harry threw the towel to the floor. "I'm so happy to be able to look into your wonderful eyes." He said as the two hugged. "Does Draco know that you're here?"

Ginny followed Harry as he walked into his bright kitchen. "Wow, did my mum help you decorate this room?" she asked with a laugh.

"Is it really that obvious?" Harry smiled as he took out his teapot. "I'm assuming that you would like some tea."

Ginny nodded as she sat in one of the chairs. "Please."

"So, you never did answer my question. Does Draco know you're here?"

She shrugged as Harry sat across from here. "No, but he can't expect me to stay in that house all day."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, he can. He's probably looking for you as we speak."

"I'll return when I'm good and ready."

"And when might that be?"

"I dunno---are you looking to get rid of me already? I only just got here!" Ginny asked as Harry shook his head with a huge smile on his face.

"No Gin, I'm very much pleased that you've come to visit me." He replied taking the kettle off the stove and pouring it into the two cups on the counter.

"Thank you," she said as Harry handed her the tea.

"Two lumps?"

"As always."

Harry complied, dropping two lumps of sugar into Ginny's hot tea. "There you go, enjoy."

"So, how has life been treating you lately?"

"It's been okay, haven't seen much of Cassie lately, but all is well."

"That must hurt, to not be able to see your own child." Ginny said taking a sip of her tea.

"It does, but I see her time to time. With her mother, unfortunately." Harry answered.

"Ah, Parvati Patil---"

"Parvati Thomas." Harry corrected.

"She married Dean? Poor, poor boy!" Ginny said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "He has no idea what he got himself into."

"And you do?"

"Let me just say, she was difficult to deal with when she had Cassie. Imagine what he must be going through."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Reality bites…"

Harry nodded. "Have you seen the baby?"

"What baby?"

Harry stood and grabbed a picture framed off the counter. "Hermione's baby! Oh wait, of course you haven't."

Ginny took the picture. "Aw, how cute is she. Red hair, the Weasley trait."

"Lexi Weasley…"

Ginny's head popped up. "Lexi?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, that's what Hermione chose. Ron wanted to name her Vivien, but Hermione didn't like that name very much."

Ginny made a face. "I can see why…"

Harry laughed. "I can't believe that you're here Ginny, sitting across from me. You look so happy."

"I haven't been this happy in a long time Harry," Ginny began. "I've been meaning to tell you something---"

"I made a mistake Gin," Harry interrupted. "Seven years ago, when everything happened. I shouldn't have done that."

Ginny stood as Harry did and walked over to him. "The past is the past…"

Harry looked at her. "I realized that when I came to visit you. You were, no, are the love of my life Ginny. I don't see myself with anyone else other then you."

"Harry," Ginny stared into his eyes. "I'm married, I have children."

"I know…"

"I never stopped loving you either." Ginny confessed as she wrapped her arms around Harry. "But I love Draco too---"

"But not the way you love me."

"—And I have children with him."

"You can have everything with me," Harry said as he looked down at her. "You can have the world with me."

"Don't ask me to leave him," Ginny pleaded, her eyes watering. "Don't ask me to leave my family."

"I'm not," Harry began as he laid a kiss on Ginny's cheek. "I'm just asking you to consider the possibilities. I'm asking you to look at what you have with Draco, and wonder if that's what you want. And if you what that, then I'll leave you alone."

"I have to go," Ginny said backing away. "I have to get back to---"

"Draco?"

"My children."

"Think about what I said Gin," Harry said before Ginny apparated back to her house.

"Where were you?"

Ginny jumped as she saw Draco leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "I just went for a walk in Diagon Alley. I'm sorry; I should have left a note."

Draco walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something happened to you…"

"Nothing happened."

"Something did happen, you seem different." Draco stated as Ginny's eyes stared deeply into his, trying to hide her lies.

"Nothing happened. I missed you," Ginny replied with a smile.

Draco bent down and kissed her. "I missed you too Gin."

* * *

The weeks passed by rapidly, and Ginny hadn't seen or heard from Harry. Things slowly began getting back to normal. Hermione and Ron dropped by with the newborn baby, Bethany, and Dylan. Lucius's Quidditch skills improved and Liz found things to keep her busy.

"Do you ever think that I made the wrong choice?" Ginny asked Hermione one day when she came and paid a visit.

"Choice about what?"

"Draco…or Harry."

Hermione looked up from her Witch Weekly. "What are you talking about Gin? Don't tell me that your feelings for Harry have resurfaced."

"I saw him Herm. The first time in a long time. And we just---clicked."

"Ginny, you have children with Draco."

"I know that."

"And you love him!"

"And I love Harry also! Things have gotten way too complicated."

"It's your life Gin. Fix it, but remember, either way you look at it, someone is going to get hurt."

"You never answered my question."

"I think that Draco treats you well. And what Harry did to you was repulsive. Once a cheater always a cheater…"

Ginny rolled her eyes as Draco walked into the room. "Hey ladies, lovely day today isn't it?"

"Hi Draco," Hermione greeted.

"Gin, you have a visitor."

"Oh okay, er, I'll be right back."

* * *

"Harry!"

"Gin," Harry said coming closer. "I had to see you."

"This isn't the time, or the place. Can't you wait until later?"

"I can't wait any longer Ginny. I need your answer now."

"I still don't have one," Ginny said in a whisper. "Please don't do this now."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Tell me what?" Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowed

**A/N Okey doke that was that. Will Draco know that truth? Review please, Ciao.**

**Don't forget to review**


	10. Escapémonos

**A/N **I BROKE 60! YES! I was waiting for that to happen :). Big thanks goes out to all who reviewed Chapter 9: Rowen's Rider, Samantha Lexington, GargoyleSama, Silver Ice, Daniael, Bratski, Anaili, HarryGinnyfan23, and Ivy (even though you reviewed Chapter 8). In addition, big thanks goes out to all you readers, who don't review. **Okay, so I decided to entitle this Escapemonos, because I didn't know what else to call it. The song is in Spanish, but if you want to see the English translation, you can go to the link at the end of this chapter, or on my profile. **

**Disclaimer**- Yay, I can use this now. I did use parts of The Notebook in this chapter; I saw the movie for the millionth time and thought that some parts would be perfect. So, yea, all those people who made the movie get credit and so does Nicholas Sparks for writing an AMAZING book. And I did use Marc Anthony and J.Lo's song, so I suppose I should give them credit too.

_Escapémonos tan lejos de aquí  
Distantes de todo  
En la oscuridad donde no haya más  
Que ver en tus ojos_

_Escondámonos de la multitud __  
__Del absurdo día a día __  
__Donde todas esas cosas que perturben __  
__No estén más en nuestras vidas, en nuestras vidas_

_Para que estemos solos amor __  
__Y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo __  
__Donde se esfumen esas dudas __  
__Y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado_

_Para que estemos solos amor __  
__En un día sin fin __  
__Sin preocuparnos más __  
__Del que podrán decir __  
__Donde durmamos abrazados __  
__Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer __  
__Saber que estás ahí __  
__Que estamos solos_

_Escapémonos por necesidad __  
__Nos debemos tanto __  
__Si el amor está, no hay porqué esperar __  
__El donde o el cuando_

_Escondámonos de la multitud __  
__Del absurdo día a día __  
__Donde todas esas cosas que perturben __  
__No estén más en nuestras vidas, en nuestras vidas_

_Para que estemos solos amor __  
__Y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo __  
__Donde se esfumen esas dudas __  
__Y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado_

_Para que estemos solos amor  
En un día sin fin  
Sin preocuparnos más  
Del que podrán decir_

"_Escapémonos_" By: Marc Anthony and Jennifer Lopez

**Chapter 10- Escapémonos**

"Tell me what?" Draco repeated as Ginny looked at Harry, who had anger in his eyes.

"She wanted to tell you that----"

"That---that---" Ginny stammered as Harry threw his arms into the air in frustration.

"That?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he stepped forward. "Gin, you can tell me. I am your _husband_."

"Well---you know---" Ginny began as Liz came running into the room.

"Mummy, Lucius crashed his broom!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her mother's hand.

"Oh in the name of Merlin!" Ginny said as she began to walk away with Liz's hand glued to her own.

"Mummy," Liz said, as she turned and looked at Harry. "Who's that man?"

Ginny stopped and looked over her shoulder at Harry. "He's the greatest wizard of all time."

"What are you doing here Harry?" Draco inquired once Ginny and Liz were out of the room.

"Ask your _wife_!" Harry spat as he apparated away.

* * *

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." Draco said as he and Ginny sat at the kitchen table.

"What is it Draco? Are you okay?" She asked as she reached her hands out to place on his. Draco, however, was too quick, and pulled them away.

"What's going on between you and Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Gin," Draco alleged as Ginny sighed and sat back in her chair.

"This isn't _easy_ for me Draco."

"And you think that it's easy for me? I waited for months, and months. I stayed up with our children at night and watched them cry themselves to sleep, because they thought that their mother would never wake up. So don't even begin to assume that this is _easy_ for me."

"_I_ _never did_!" Ginny defended as Draco stood. "I never once said that it was easy for you. I never even thought it."

"But how come it's so easy for you to go running to Harry? In times like these we turn to the people we love." Draco stated as his blue eyes darted to gaze into Ginny's warm brown ones.

"Why is it that you went running to Harry a couple minutes, maybe even an hour, after you awoke?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Are---are you saying---"

"I'm asking you this, do you love Harry Potter?"

Ginny began shaking her head as a tear streamed down her face. "I can't do this." She stood and took out her wand.

"Wait, Gin!" Draco called, but it was too late. She was gone. "Don't go…"

* * *

"I'm coming!" Harry said as he opened the door, only to find Ginny crying at his doorstep. "What did that bastard do to you?" He asked as he guided Ginny to his couch.

"I can't do this anymore Harry. No matter who I chose, someone will get hurt." Ginny began as Harry soothingly rubbed her back. "And what about my children? I can't just get up and leave them."

"It's okay Gin, everything will fall into place," Harry gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I promise."

"Oh Harry…" Ginny sobbed as she cupped his face with her hands. "I think---"

Harry put a finger on her lips. "I know. I've always known." He slowly titled his head to the side, and planted a delicate kiss on her lips.

Ginny brought her hands down, but her eyes continued gazing into his, giving into temptation.

"We shouldn't do this…"

"You're right…" Harry agreed as the two kissed passionately. "Ginny…" Harry whispered as they parted, trying to catch their breath. "Escape with me."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as Harry sat on the broom next to her and covered them with his invisibility cloak. 

"Anywhere but here," he replied as he laid another kiss on her lips.

"Anywhere sounds perfect." Ginny smiled as Harry set his broom off into the starry night sky.

"I've waited too long to have this," Harry began as Ginny kissed him.

"You've already had me."

Harry pulled away and placed his hand where her heart is. "I mean this."

Ginny eyes began to water and she placed her hand over his heart. "I've waited so long to have this. And now," she said kissing him, "we can both have it."

Harry held Ginny tight, as if he never wanted to let her go. Truth be told, he never wanted to leave her side. All those years had gone by, and everyday his heart broke a little more, knowing that he might never have her again. And on her wedding day, his heart had shattered. He never thought that anyone could ever fix it, no one could replace her. He dated other women, and compared them to Ginny. But nobody could beat perfection. And in his eyes, that's what Ginny was. Perfection.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ginny stated as Harry steered the broom with one hand, and held Ginny with another.

"You might say that," Harry replied with a sleek grin as he gently landed the broom.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked as Harry carried his broom inside.

"Yes, I wanted to bring you here." He answered as the door creaked open and dust rose from the sudden breeze.

"I haven't been here in ages," Ginny stated as she began to look around the large room that they had entered in.

"Me either." Harry stated as he grabbed Ginny and kissed her.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she ran through the door.

"Hermione?" Harry and Ginny asked as they broke apart.

"How did you know that we were here?"

"You aren't very stealthy Harry. Next time make sure that the invisibility cloak is actually covering you."

"Does Draco know?"

"What a stupid question…" Hermione mumbled.

"Okay, just give us another two minutes." Harry asked as Hermione walked out of the house.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Ginny asked as she began to shake.

"What do you want Gin?"

"What?"

"Picture your life in 30, maybe 40 years from now. Who do you see it with? If you see it with him, then go, be with him---"

"Harry…"

"But if you see it with me, leave him and be with me."

"It's not that easy!"

"Yes it is! So tell me, _what do you want_?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know! I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Someone is going to get hurt. Dammit, would you stop thinking about other people! _What do you want_?"

"We have to go Harry," Ginny said as she walked away.

* * *

"You!" Draco yelled enraged as Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked towards the house. "You need to leave! Get the hell off my property now!" 

"I'll talk to you later Gin," Harry whispered into her ear as he walked away.

Ginny nodded as Hermione stood closer. "You brought this on yourself Ginny. I wouldn't be surprised if you end up alone."

* * *

"You love him, I know it. Why don't you just admit it?" Draco asked as he stopped pacing. This was the first time he had spoken in 15 minutes. 

"It's---complicated. When I'm with you, I feel like one person. And when I'm with him I feel like someone completely different."

Draco sat down next to Ginny. "You saved me Gin. You saved me from completely ruining my life, and I feel as though I owe you for that."

"You gave me two beautiful children. That's payment enough."

Draco hugged and kissed Ginny on the cheek as he stood. "True love beats everything. It's not something that you give up on." Draco smiled as two suitcases appeared next to him.

"Draco, don't leave---"

"Go to him."

**A/N** THE END evil laugh Will Ginny go? Review please, they make me smile.

Lots of Love,

Lyss (Now Review)


	11. No Way Out

**A/N Please read the Author's Note located at the end of this chapter**.Sorry it took so long. . It might take me a while to update again. I have a lot on my plate as far as schoolwork, and another story I might be writing with my cousins and sister, I honestly don't know at this point, but I already started it. It'll be easy for me and one of my cousins, but my sister is in her senior year and my other cousin just started college. But enough about that. This is one is done. The next chapter will most likely be the last.

**Chapter 10- No Way Out**

"What?" Ginny asked flabbergasted as Draco helped her stand.

"I said go to him," he repeated handing her the suitcases.

"This was way too easy." Ginny dropped the luggage to the floor and crossed her arms. "I know you Draco. No matter how hard you try to be so fastidious, you are still Lucius Malfoy's son."

"Nothing gets passed you."

"What's the catch? What do I have to do?"

Draco tilted his head to the side. "Is this what we've become? You're doubting me already?"

"I doubt your intentions, yes. There are always strings attached with you Draco." Ginny stated as she inched closer towards Draco. "You want to get rid of me, don't you?"

Draco stared at Ginny, with an amusement in his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar. You're hiding something, and I am not about to sit back and watch as you make another stupid decision while my children are still here."

"Then take you're vulgar offspring with you!" Lucius spat as he revealed himself to Ginny. "And allow my son to have a _decent_ wife. Not some pitiable girl he picked up for pleasure."

"_Lucius_," Ginny sneered as her eyes narrowed. "I should've known…"

Lucius slowly encircled Ginny, looking at her up and down. "I know you love him Ginevra."

Ginny stepped back and raised an eyebrow. "Don't try that on me. It's not gonna work this time Lucius. Now leave," she began as a sly smile slowly appeared on her face. "Before the dementors come looking for you."

"I'm not going anywhere Ginny." Lucius alleged coolly as he walked closer to Ginny, and leisurely took out his wand and pointed it at her. "Let's make some sort of---arrangement."

Ginny stared at Lucius, knowing his potential of causing harm to her family was high, but the risk of him being caught was higher. Over the years she learned how to stand up to Lucius, and now that her children were involved, she wasn't about to back down. "Arrangement? I don't make deals with monsters."

Lucius glared and his tempers flared. "You have no choice. If you deny me, then your good-for-nothing children will pay the price."

"Don't threaten----"

"Remember: When you play with fire, you will get burned." Lucius laughed as rage flowed through her body.

"Name you price," Ginny sighed as he stuck his wand in his pocket.

"I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

Lucius refused to speak to Ginny. He didn't wanted to leave all this behind to life with one of her mother's so called Fling, as Draco referred to it. Yet he packed his belongings quietly and left them in the hallway so Ginny could have easy access. He strolled the halls that he grew up in, remembering the times he was a young boy. He heard his laughter, saw his happiness, and watched as his once secured family rapidly crumbled to a million pieces, as did his heart. His slim fingers graced the tattered wallpaper, as children's handprints magically appeared, and he attempted to remember every smell and touch of his home. "Lucius, we're ready." Ginny called as he turned around slowly, revealing his tear-stained face, and his vengeful eyes. 

"You mean you're ready?" Lucius inquired as he stomped towards Ginny. "You're the reason why everything is falling apart."

"That's enough Lucius," Ginny snapped as Liz continued to cry.

"Can't you see what you're doing to us! Look at Liz, look at all the suffering one person caused. How could you?"

"That's enough Lucius!" Ginny yelled as she picked up Liz in her arms. "Let's go." Ginny instructed as Lucius stayed glued in place. "Move it!" She yelled losing her temper as she grabbed his sleeve and guided his out the door.

* * *

"They're taking this so hard Herm." Ginny sighed and drank her tea as she watched the children walk around aimlessly in a yard, which they knew wasn't their own. Liz's curls blew in the wind, as Lucius grabbed her hand and walked back towards the house. 

"What do you expect Ginny? Did you expect them to be joyous to be leaving their father?"

"Hermione I don't need this…"

"I don't care!" Hermione stood and walked towards Ginny. "Look at everything you put your children through. And what about Draco, he's gonna find out soon."

"He can't do anything about it now. It's too late, he had his chance."

"You didn't give him a chance! You left him, and you almost abandoned your children. It's about high time you grew up and stopped thinking about yourself."

"I don't need a lecture now Hermione! I need a friend!"

"You're not getting any sympathy from me. You made your bed, now it's time you sleep in it."

"Herm, wait!" But it was too late, she had apparated before this squabble turned into something bigger.

* * *

"Lucius…" Liz whispered as she turned and faced her brother who was also laying on his side in bed. 

"What is it Liz?"

"Why do you think mummy left daddy?"

Lucius closed his eyes. "Because she was bored." He answered, and his eyes quickly opened as he heard her quiet sobs. Quickly he threw off the covers and walked over to her bed. "Shhh, its going to be okay. We don't need them." He said soothingly as he lay next to her.

"I miss daddy."

"Me too Liz," he replied as his eyes got heavy. "Me too."

* * *

Back at the manor, Draco just arrived home, only to find his children's rooms cleaned out, all except for the beds. He walked down the hallway and stood in Lucius's doorway, then Liz's. He couldn't take it anymore. Sliding down the side of the doorway, he buried his head in his hands, and sobbed to himself, for no one would fill his life with joy like his children did. 

**A/N That's it. I honestly don't know where this is going, and it took me so long to update because I knew that this isn't what you wanted to read. But, I've added a little snippet of my story with me and my cousins and sister. It's not edited yet. It's the first paragraph of the first chapter, and it was written between me and Iliana (FinestWinterCold). So read it, and tell me what you think.**

_"It was a cool, crisp fall day and the streets of Diagon Alley were uncommonly deserted---except for four young women unknowingly setting foot on the ground where their destiny will begin. Who were the young women you ask? Well, like all residents of the Wizarding World, they were powerful witches, answering the helpless call that everyone had been hearing for years. Voldemort's attack grew stronger each day, and families disappeared one by one. His first attack on the Wizarding World resulted in many deaths, and even more casualties. The community was in an uproar; surprised to hear that the Ministry of Magic didn't have it together, although they swore everyone was safe. The Ministry was proven wrong, and small attacks could leave any village into an instant ghost town. Everyone decided to fend for themselves, and that's where things went even more downhill. One by one families fall prey to Voldemort's tricks, jinxes and blackmails. If Voldemort only knew what lie ahead for his timeless fate._

_These four witches were going to change everything. In a matter of minutes—no seconds---their fate will be decided, and the war will begin."_


	12. Deja Vu

**A/N**: The end has arrived. First off I wanted to say that I actually had to go back and re-read all the chapters. Crazy huh? Okayy, so, I wanted to thanks all the reviews, and readers, who put up with me over this very long period of time:

_Tdprettynpink13, praesul femella, Samantha, tanydwr, Jules713, neni potter, FinestWinterCold, Special Eddie, sttepph, Baka Shinobi, I know who it is, HeyLookItsATaxi, wvchemteach, caillion, WantingGravity, serious-writer, Marauder Megan, RoughIslandSunrise, schatje, Chloeshelle55, brilliant-author, charlieangel, Silver Ice, Ivy, Dulce, GinnyRoseWeasley, Mandybooooohtimandy04, huggikins, hito-, raven's rider, HarryGinnyFan23, bratski, Daniael, GargoyleSama, SuperSammie325, Golden Fawkes, and Deeply Darkly. Sorry if I missed you! _

And **thanks** to all you readers. Oh yea, and I realized that the last chapter was labeled "10", I just wanted to say that it's supposed to be "11". **Happy Birthday goes out to my cousin Leani (Katrina Marie Pace)! Sorry you didn't get my card**

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing! Oh well…

**Chapter Twelve**

Déjà vu

Draco walked through the long, shady hallway. Faint whispers filled the air as he held on tight to his wand, and let out diminutive, hushed breaths. He knew they were around here somewhere, and he'll be damned if he didn't find them. The light escaping the tip of his wand flickered and he cursed underneath his breath and it illuminated even more.

"I'll be back in a second," someone said as they made their way down the hallway, heading straight at Draco. "Bloody hell!"

Draco dropped his wand and lunged at the man, tackling him down to the ground. A light turned on and Hermione stood thunderstruck in the doorway.

"Draco, are you insane?" She asked as he picked Ron up and thrusted him against the wall.

"Where are they?" he inquired through gritted teeth and the anger and revenge began to flow through his body again.

"Wh---Who?" Ron stammered and Draco thrusted him against the wall harder.

"Where are they!" he screamed as Hermione pulled him off her husband. "Hermione, where is my wife? Where are my children?"

Hermione stared at him and sighed. "They're safe."

"That doesn't tell me where they are." Draco stared at them as the tears welled up in his eyes again. "Please tell me where my children are so I can take them home," He begged as Ron gawked with wide eyes. _Draco Malfoy, begging?_

"The world is officially ending," Ron stated as he walked back into the previous room, leaving Hermione with the distressing Draco.

"Daddy!"

Draco whirled around. "Liz!" He swooped the young girl up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Lizzy, Princess, I missed you…"

"I missed you too Daddy," she replied as they pulled apart. "Take me home; take me and Lucius back home."

"You don't' have to ask twice." Draco put Liz back on the floor, and followed her back to the room.

"Lucius! Wake up!" She whispered as she violently shook him awake. "We're going home!"

"No we're not," He replied groggily. "Go back to sleep."

"Come on Lucius, shake a leg. We have to leave before your mother finds out." Draco said as he helped Liz pack her belongings.

"Yea, whatever, Dad." Lucius sat straight up in his bed. "Dad!"

"Hey son," he greeted as Lucius got out of bed and embraced him. "Now hurry up, we don't have much time."

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand up the stone steps. The birds chirped loudly and then sun smiled upon everyone on this cool day.

"Wow, I can't believe we were out all night," Ginny exclaimed as Harry smiled.

"Yea, it was amazing."

Ginny looked at him, and for the first time in a long time she felt happy. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gin. I wish we could be together like this for the rest of our lives."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Who said we can't?"

Harry shook his head. "You're still married to Draco, remember?"

Ginny gave him a quick peck on the cheek before opening the front door. "Not for long, I hope. See you later," she said as she walked into the house.

"Liz! Lucius!" Ginny called as she entered the house. She smiled and waved at Ron and Hermione who were sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. They sat patiently as Ginny walked towards the children's room. "Liz, Lucius?" She raised an eyebrow as she walked back towards the kitchen. "Where are my children?"

Ron sighed and placed his plate in the sink. "They're safe."

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Herm?"

"They're with their father. He came----"

"That son of a bitch!" She spat as she glared at Hermione. "Did you even try to stop him!"

Hermione stood. "Why would I? They're better off with him then an incompetent mother!"

"You are unbelievable!" She yelled as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny screamed as she apparated into Malfoy Manor. She ran down the hallway and past the childrens' empty rooms.

"Ginny Malfoy?" He asked as she spun around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm raising my kids, that's what I'm doing." He walked by her and grabbed his jacket before exiting the house, with Ginny close behind.

"How could you take my children away from me like that!"

"The exact same way that you took our children away from me!" Draco replied.

"You can't run away, 'cause I'll find you and take them back," she threatened as he turned around seemingly amused.

"Happy Hunting," He said smiling as he apparated away.

* * *

"Daddy where were you?" Liz asked as she sipped her drink as they waited in the Leaky Caldron.

"Sorry Love, I left something at the house," he replied sitting down next to her.

"What was it?" Lucius asked.

Draco shrugged. "Just a piece of trash I forgot to throw away."Hurry up and finish your drinks, we gotta get a move on."

* * *

Ginny paced back and forth throughout the Manor, trying to think of a way to find her children. "Tracking Spell…" she whispered as she ran towards Draco's study and grabbed a book off the shelf. She quickly flipped through the pages and smiled as she found what she was looking for. "Perfect."

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!" Draco rushed as he, Liz and Lucius ran through London's busy streets.

"Draco!" Ginny called as he whirled around.

"Lucius take Liz and go to the nearest store and stay there, got it?" He instructed and Lucius did as he was told.

"I found you, now hand over my children!" Ginny screamed as she advanced forward.

"Over my dead body," Draco said as he moved swiftly across the busy street.

"That can be arranged."

"You had your chance Ginny! You ruined it! You chose Harry Potter over your family! So go, go and be with him."

"You don't understand! You'll never understand, I love him! We're meant to be, and I had a chance of a lifetime to be with him again. I couldn't pass that up."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Live with it, now go back to the bastard and leave us alone!" He said as Ginny sighed and soon apparated away. His eyes widen as he frantically looked around.

"Daddy!"

"Bloody hell, Liz! Lucius!" Draco yelled as he spotted them on the other side, their mother holding on to them tight. Without thinking Draco ran, as fast as he could. Nothing mattered, he just wanted to get to his children.

"Dad, watch out!"

Draco stopped as the car hit him square in the side. He went flying through the air, and landed hard on his back. Everything around him went dark, and the loud noises soon turned to silence…

---------------------------------

"Draco…Draco…"

Draco stirred as his eyes fluttered open. "Ginny?"

"Excuse me?" The voice asked as the blur of her brown, bushy hair slowly came into view…

**The End**


End file.
